Christian Bale
Christian Bale (1974 - ) Film Deaths *''Henry V'' (1989) [Falstaff's Boy]: Killed (off-screen) in battle with the French soldiers; his body is shown afterwards when Ian Holm discovers him, and again when Kenneth Branagh carries him away from the battlefield. *''The Secret Agent (1996)'' [Stevie]: Killed in an explosion while delivering a bomb set by Bob Hoskins. (Thanks to Dani) *''Shaft (2000)'' [Walter Wade Jr.]: Shot repeatedly in the chest by Lynne Thigpen outside the courthouse. (Thanks to Keenan) *''American Psycho 2: All-American Girl (2002)'' [Patrick Bateman]: Although Christian does not appear in this film, it's established that his character from the first movie was killed by Mila Kunis, who stabs him to death with his own icepick. We see Mila (played in flashback by Jenna Perry) bringing down an ice pick on Patrick (played here by Michael Kremko), while he is mutilating her babysitter (as she silently and suddenly breaks free). (Thanks to Allo) *''Harsh Times (2005)'' [Jim David]: Shot in the head by Freddy Rodriguez, as a mercy killing after Christian is shot in the chest and head with a shotgun. (Thanks to ND) *''The Prestige (2006)'' [Alfred Borden]: Playing a dual role as twin brothers, one brother is executed for the murder of Hugh Jackman. (The other brother survives the movie.) (Thanks to Eric) *''3:10 to Yuma (2007)'' [Dan Evans]: Shot repeatedly by Ben Foster after Christian puts Russell Crowe on the train. (Thanks to Kevin and Devin) *''Terminator Salvation (2009)'' [John Connor]: Temporarily deceased when Arnold Schwarzenegger/Roland Kickinger (either actor is in robot form at this point) ram their robotic arm through his chest, crushing his heart. Sam Worthington later manages to revive him by donating his heart to him. *''The Promise (2017)'' [Chris Myers]: Dies (off-screen) covering the Spanish Civil War. *''Ford v Ferrari (2019) ''[Ken Miles]: Killed in a car crash/explosion while test driving the J-Car at a race track. We see the car lose control and crash as Matt Damon and Noah Jupe look on in shock. TV Deaths *''Anastasia: The Mystery of Anna'' (1986 TV) [Alexei]: Executed by a firing squad of Bolsheviks, along with the rest of the royal family. (I haven't seen this movie, but I'm familiar with the history.) *''Mary, Mother of Jesus'' (1999 TV) [Jesus of Nazareth]: Executed by crucifixion, as his mother (Pernilla August) looks on helplessly. Three days later, he resurrects to his mother privately. (Thanks to Vlabor) Notable connections *Mr. Sandra Blažić. Gallery Bale, Christian Category:Child Actors Category:Martial artists Category:Voice Actors Bale, Christian Bale, Christian Category:Expatriate actors in France Category:Expatriate actors in Germany Category:Expatriate actors in Spain Bale, Christian Bale, Christian Bale, Christian Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Vegetarians Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by child Category:Death scenes by mercy killing Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by unjust execution Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Historical death scenes Category:Death scenes by robot attack Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by crucifixion Category:Martial Arts Category:Actors who died in Terrence Malick Movies Category:Actors who died in Christopher Nolan Movies Category:Actors who died in William Shakespeare Movies Category:People who died in a Terminator film Category:Actors who died in Michael Mann Movies Category:Mixed martial artists Category:Athletes Category:Brunettes Category:Disney Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Actors who died in James Mangold Movies Category:Method Actors Category:Actors who died in David Ayer Movies Category:DC Stars Category:Superhero Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Paramount Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:War Stars Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:MTV Movie Award Winners Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Saturn Award Winners Category:Fired Category:Musicians Category:British actors and actresses Category:Parents Category:Actors who died in John Singleton Movies Category:Actors who died in Elmore Leonard Movies Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Actors who died in McG Movies Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:Batman cast members Category:History Stars Category:People's Choice Award Winners Category:People's Choice Award Nominees Category:National Board of Review Award Winners Category:Critics' Choice Awards Winners Category:Religion Stars Category:Psychological Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Terminator Cast Members Category:Biography Stars Category:Sport Stars Category:Shakespeare Stars Category:AACTA International Award Nominees Category:International Cinephile Society Awards Nominees Category:Gold Derby Awards Winners Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Pocahontas cast members Category:Newsies cast members Category:Musical Stars Category:Gangster Stars Category:Netflix Stars Category:Controversial actors Category:Critics' Choice Awards Nominees Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Winners Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Winners Category:Major Depressive Disorder Category:Los Angeles Online Film Critics Award Nominees Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Nominees Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Winners Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Nominees Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Winners Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Satellite Award Nominees Category:Washington DC Area Film Nominees Category:Washington DC Area Film Winners Category:Satellite Award Winners Category:Thor Cast Members Category:Marvel Stars